1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to swim gloves, and more particularly relates to a new and improved swim glove utilizing a cap member releasably mounted to a swim glove to vary the effective length of webbing defined between the finger sheaths of the swim glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swim gloves is well known in the prior art. Swim gloves are utilized to enhance the effective surface area of a swimmer to enhance the movement of a swimmer through a water medium. Swim gloves of the prior art utilize webbing of a length less than the finger length of an individual to enable manual dexterity and enhanced sense of touch during use in water sports requiring availability of these sensations. The use of full length finger webbing is desirable to provide maximum surface area provided a swimmer during water maneuvers, such as rescue operations, swimming in rough waters, or enhanced resistance to increase body strength for swimming.
The prior art has heretofore not provided the availability of a glove providing both a reduced finger sheath length and selectively providing a full length swim glove, as set forth in the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,312 to Penney sets forth a swimming glove utilizing a full enclosing finger sheath arrangement with fully extending webbing therebetween to provide enhanced swimming capability for an individual. The glove includes a flotation collar about the wrist for buoyancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,335 to Shih-li sets forth a full length finger sheath glove with included webbing therebetween wherein the tip structure of the sheaths are formed with an opening to alleviate stress and strain as a finger is forced into the sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,328 to Chi sets forth a swim glove formed with an opened palm and back of the hand to enhance securement of the glove to a wearer with openings formed at the finger tips of the glove and about the knuckle portions of the sheaths to provide enhanced flexibility and mobility to fingers presented therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,99I to Southworth provided with a swim glove formed with sheaths of open ends to enable projection of the fingers therethrough with webbing formed between the reduced length sheaths to enhance swimming effectiveness to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 746,313 to Bray sets forth a webbed swimming glove formed of two planar sheets secured together with a first sheet of elastic mesh material and a second sheet of thin stiff water impermeable material. The truncated finger sheaths are formed with stitching or sealing regions about the upper ends of the sheets to provide the desired integrity of the glove.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved swimming glove wherein the same addresses both the problems of flexibility of application and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.